The Accident
by girlwithafilmcamera
Summary: *Title is subject to change* Takes place in Season 5, during winter. Rory and Logan are friends, but Logan is ready to change that. Lorelai gets into a horrible car accident. Will Logan be able to tell Rory how he feels? Story is way better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is my first GG fanfic, so please be nice! This takes place in winter sometime in season 5. By the way, I haven't seen Gilmore Girls in a while, so the Yale Newsroom is totally off. Sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters, but I do own this piece of work. **

xXx

_(Logan's POV)_

"Hey Ace," I greeted my favorite girl. She jumped a little at my approach. She was busy finishing the final touches on her article to be handed into Doyle for the Yale Daily News.

"Hi, Logan," She murmured, blushing slightly. She smiled in satisfaction as she hit the 'enter' key. "Can I help you?" She asked, noticing that I hadn't left yet.

"Not really, I'm just bored. Where are you going all dolled up like that?" I responded casually, leaning up against the carpeted wall. She was wearing black slacks with a pink and white striped sweater. Her brown hair was in limp curls and she was wearing rouge and mascara. She was lovely...

"Friday night dinner with my grandparents," She said, her eyes grazing over the clock hanging on the wall. "I really should get going."

"Not so fast, Gilmore, we still have a quick staff meeting," Doyle said walking past her cubicle. "Back to work Huntzberger."

"Sorry, boss, but there's nothing left to work on," I laughed lightly.

"Then perhaps you should stop flirting with Miss Gilmore so she can finish," Doyle said irritably.

I looked back over at Ace to see her blush deepen. "Doyle, I'm sorry, I really do have to go, but I finished the article. It's printing right now, as we speak." Before Doyle could reply, Rory's phone began to vibrate on the desk. She leaned over to see who was calling. "I'm sorry, it's marked urgent, I have to take this." Doyle left her in peace, whereas I stayed.

"Luke, is something wrong?" She asked, frowning slightly. Her expression changed instantly. She went from frowning to compete shock, her eyes frozen wide, as the phone slipped from her hand to the floor. I walked over to her, immediately concerned about her. I wrapped one arm around her waist to keep her from falling over, and bent down to grab the phone.

"This is Logan Huntzberger, a good friend of Rory's. Might I ask why Rory looks rather horror-struck?" I asked looking back at her. I pulled the phone away from my mouth and whispered "Breathe, Ace." She let out the breath she had been holding.

"Um...Rory's mother, Lorelai, has been in a nearly fatal car accident. The doctors aren't sure if she's going to make it. She's at Hartford Memorial Hospital..." Luke said gruffly. It was easy to tell that he wasn't comfortable telling me the information.

"I'll have Rory there in an hour, is that okay?" I responded quickly.

"That would be great. I'll see you then, I suppose. Be careful with Rory, please." He nearly pleaded the last part.

"I'll protect Rory in every way I can." I reassured him. I hung up, not wanting to waste valuable time.

"Gilmore! Huntzberger! the meeting is about to begin," Doyle barked. I gently maneuvered Ace out of her small office.

"Paris, I need you to take notes for Rory. I'm afraid that something rather tragic has come up." I said briskly. She gave a firm nod and pulled out a second sheet of looseleaf paper. Doyle looked conflicted for a half-second before turning his attention to the rest of the staff. I continued to pull Ace out of the building. Once we got outside, she burst into tears.

"Logan," she sobbed, "My mom."

"I know, Ace," I said softly, wrapping both arms around her in a warm embrace. She buried her face in my chest, as her tears rolled down my black leather jacket. I brought one of my hands up to stroke her hair. After a few moments of this, she pulled away.

"I'm so sorry, Logan," She said, wiping away her tears.

"What are you apologizing for?" I asked. She had no response for that. I kept one arm around her shoulder, glad that she didn't object. We walked in silence until we got to my Porsche. I went to her side and opened the door for her. She hesitated and then got in. I closed the door for her before going to my side and sliding in. I forgot how cold leather seats were. I took off my coat and handed it to Rory. She eyed me for a second and I patiently waited for her to take it. As soon as she did, I started the engine, and let the car warm up a little. I let my gaze drift over to her, who was cuddled up in my jacket. She smiled slightly.

"What?" I questioned, grinning back.

"You smell good," She stated simply.

"I try my best," I chuckled as I pulled the car out of the parking lot and headed out for the road.

I was driving as fast as I could, without breaking the speed limit and, more importantly, without sliding on the ice. The last thing I wanted was for Ace to wind up in the hospital, and it being my fault. In truth, I think I had fallen for her. She was so beautiful, smart, she was loads of fun to be with...I was tired of our no-strings friendship. I wanted us to be so much more than friends. I knew this since I jumped off the 8-story scaffolding with her at the last Life or Death Brigade event.

"How are you?" I asked breaking the silence.

"I'm okay, I think. But what if....what if my mom doesn't make it?" She said in an almost whisper.

"What if your mom will be just fine? Ace, there's a million and one 'what if' questions, you just have to think of the positive ones," I took her hand that was resting on the arm rest in between us and gave it a small squeeze before letting it go, and bringing my hand back up to the steering wheel. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her hand twitch slightly closer to mine.

"I guess I really should call my grandparents," She pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"_Gilmore's residence, who would you like to speak to?" _The maid asked, rather impatiently.

"Hi, yes, I would like to speak to Mrs. Gilmore. This is Rory, her granddaughter.

"_One moment, please." _

"_Hello?" _Emily Gilmore answered the phone.

"Hi, Grandma. Um...Mom got into an accident," Rory responded quietly.

"_Dear God! Is she okay?" _Emily demanded, sounding worried.

The doctors don't think she'll make it."

"_Oh, God. Where is she?" _

"Hartford Memorial," Rory told her.

"_Richard! Get the car ready. We're going to the hospital....It's Lorelai you idiot! Rory? Are you at the hospital?" _

"No, not yet. Luke called. We'll be there soon," Rory clarified.

"_Alright, be safe, okay?"_

"Okay, Grandma. Bye," Rory pressed the end button, biting her bottom lip.

"You okay, Ace?" I asked, concentrating on stopping instead of sliding through the red light.

"Yeah, that was a lot harder than I thought it would be. But I'm pretty sure I don't have to call Lane or Sookie," She sighed, a few fresh tears falling down her cheek.

"We're almost there, Ace, I promise, just twenty more minutes," I said, unsure of what else I could say that could have made things better for her. She nodded.

"Logan, I'm sorry," She whispered.

"Sorry for what?" I asked, confused.

"You're missing out on going to the Rich Man's Shoe with Finn and Colin, like you do every Friday..." Her voice trailed off in a way, like she was wishing she had kept her mouth shut.

"I'd rather be with you right now, Ace," I told her, reaching over to pat her leg in reassurance. She smiled slightly, another blush creeping up on her face. I couldn't help but smirk to myself, she was just too cute for her own good. I slowed to turn into the hospital parking lot, being extra careful not to slide. I quickly found a parking and eased my car into it. I pulled the keys out of ignition, unbuckled my seat belt, and began to open my door, only to realize that Rory had not moved an inch.

"Ace?" I asked, watching her twiddle her thumbs.

"Logan, what if I can't do it?" She said so quietly that I could barely hear it over the wind. I got back into the car.

"What if you can't do what?"

"What if I can't look at my mom without crying?" She replied, turning her gaze on me. It was hard coming back with a response that was very much Logan-esque, and not so mushy.

"I don't know what to tell you, Ace, but I do know that you have to go in there," I told her, staring right back. "I know that if you don't, you'll regret it more than anything, more than if you hadn't jumped off the scaffolding with me," I reminded her with a small smirk. "You just have to be there."

She let that mull over for a moment. "Okay, let's do this," She said firmly, with that determined look in her eye.

"You ready?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. But I guess I have to be." I got out, and went over to her side to open the door for her and she smiled as lightly as she could in this type of situation. She got out, as I put a hand on the small of her back to keep her from slipping on the ice. We walked to the entrance doors, when Ace paused. I looked at her with an encouraging smile. She took a deep breath before wrapping her arms around my neck in a tight embrace. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

(_**To be continued)**_

**So...Do you hate it? Do you love it? Take the few seconds to leave a review. Not only will it make my day, it will also save a squirrels life. Just kidding about the last past, but still. Thankies for reading!**

** -Love, Christina-Marie**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, you all asked for more so here it is! I'm sorry that this is so short! I have to find a good spot to start and finish a chapter. It's tough. So...yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the last chapter, but if I owned Gilmore Girls, It wouldn't have ended the way it did. **

"Everything's going to be okay," I murmured against her hair. She pulled away quickly and all but ran through the sliding doors. I quietly cursed myself for allowing me to get so close, I would be lucky if she said a word to me on the way home. I followed her at a slower pace

"Come on!" She hissed, coming back to my side and grabbing my arm and pulling me into the elevator, that I had almost missed. "You're so pokey sometimes!" She reprimanded me, trying to keep her normal attitude. She failed. Anyone who knew her in the slightest could see right through her mask.

"You're the one who took off like a rocket for the elevators," I said, pointedly.

She made a face at me. The other person in the elevator looked wary. There was an uncomfortable silence settling down. _Were hospitals always this solemn? Hmm...I don't think I like hospitals too much, _I thought. After a few moments more of silence, the elevator doors opened with a muted 'ding'. Only Rory and I got out.

Ace started making her way to the front desk, with me in tow. "Excuse me, I'm looking for-"

"Rory?" A kind of familiar voice said gruffly.

"Luke?" She turned around slightly, and I watched her eyes widen as she ran over to the man. He was wearing a plaid shirt, regular jeans, and a baseball cap worn backwards. He pulled her into a hug, which she returned. "Where's mom?" She asked,while I did my best to melt into the background. It felt very uncomfortable here.

"Right now she's in surgery. They're trying to repair her collapsed lung and stop all the internal bleeding," Luke responded quietly. "God, I hate hospitals..."

Rory laughed at that. "I can tell. Did you call Lane or Sookie?"

"I called Sookie, and she called Lane and Michel."

"Okay, good. I called my grandparents."

"Since when was that a good thing?" He teased her. I had to bite my lip to keep me from laughing. If only he knew what he was talking about. The Gilmore's were almost as bad as the Huntzberger's sometimes.

"Rory!" A more familiar voice called from the front desk. Ah. Emily Gilmore. Speak of the devil, and the devil shalt appear. The nurse shot her an annoyed look.

"Grandma!" Rory said in a more of a hushed tone. Luke muttered something under his breath, probably insulting the woman.

"Logan?" Ah. Richard. The more agreeable one of the two.

"Hello, Mr. Gilmore," I said holding out my hand.

"Please, call me Richard," He smiled, shaking my hand.

"Logan?" Emily looked very surprised to see me.

"Ah, hello Mrs. Gilmore," I said as Richard let go of my hand to be held out for Emily.

"That's Emily to you," She said lightly shaking mine. "What are you doing here?"

"Logan insisted on driving me here, seeing as how I was upset and all," Rory saved me. I shot her a thankful look. She returned a small smile.

"How kind of you, Logan," Richard said, looking almost...touched by my generosity. Curse my parents for ruining any kind of good reputation I would have. I produced one of my fake smiles.

"Are you all here for Miss Lorelai Gilmore?" A timid, irritable-looking nurse asked.

"Yes, we are," Emily answered automatically.

"She's out now, but only one visitor at a time," She said in a dark tone.

"I think Rory should go first," Richard said, finalizing it. Rory shot me a panicked look. I nodded at her, mouthing the words "you can do it". She gave a slow, unsure nod.

"Okay, I'll go," She followed he nurse back.

**Review please! It's made my day so far! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Isn't it great when your little cousin accidentally deletes everything you've written? Yes, this whole story was gone, along with a giant science paper that took me 5 days to complete. I just love kids! (Note my sarcasm). Anyways, I'm going to give all my faithful readers (who are still with me) everything that I've got for this story so far as a "I'm sorry, will this make things better?" kind of gift. Thanks again!**

_(Rory's point of view)_

"This is her room," The nurse said pointing at a forest green door. I hesitated. Where was Logan to take my hand, and tell me that everything was going to be okay? Right now, I really needed him. I let out a deep breath and opened the door.

Mom's head moved slightly to see who came in. "Fruit of my loins!" Her words slurred and cracked.

"The morphine hasn't worn off yet," The nurse behind me explained. I nodded and slowly walk in. Oh, Mom looked awful. Her face was bruised and cut, her leg was in a cast. I was ready to start bawling.

"Hi, Mom," I said, barely raising my voice above a whisper. "Um, how are you?"

"Well, I kinda feel like crap, but this morphine stuff is very nice," She rambled. I couldn't help but laugh. Even times like these, she was still herself.

"Grandma and Grandpa are here," I informed her. She made a face at me, and then winced. "Does that hurt?"

"No, not really," She replied, "It feels more like someone is tugging on my skin. Did you have to invite Mom?" She began to whine.

"It was only the right thing to do! She's your mother for crying out loud!" I reminded her sternly.

"Fine," She grumbled. "Let's not fight. Hmm...How's Yale?"

"Yale is fine," I reassured her. "Kinda boring these days."

"I see. And how is Paris?"

"Paris is...well Paris," I got her to chuckle a little bit at that.

"How did you get here so fast?" She drilled.

"Logan brought me here," I replied, trying to sound casual.

"Logan," She mulled that over for a minute. "What's the last name?"

"Huntzberger," I said automatically.

"Oh. Blah. I know them. Are you two dating, then?" She wrinkled her nose and winced again.

"What? Oh no! We're just friends!" I said, startled.

"Is he here? Can I meet him?" She sounded excited now.

I hesitated. That wasn't going to look good. She had her parents and her boyfriend waiting for me to come out so they could go see her, and Mom wanted to see Logan. I sighed, "You should see Grandma and Grandpa and Luke first," I told her.

"Fine, mom," She muttered under her breath. "Speaking of which, have you called your father yet?" She asked in a lighter tone.

I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Um, no actually, I haven't," I mumbled.

"You should call him while I'm talking to the devil and her nicer husband," Her voice was colored with bitterness.

"I know that you don't want to see them, but they'll be out of here in ten, maybe fifteen minutes. You can be that patient. I'm going to go get Grandpa and then Grandma, okay? I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, hon. Oh, can you tell Luke to go back to the diner? It's not that I don't want him here, but there are hungry people in Stars Hallow, and I feel a nap coming on," She said trying to smile, but it came out more like a grimace. I nodded and then opened the door and waved, before I closed it behind me. I quickly walked down the corridor until I got into the waiting room. Everyone turned to face me, and to my surprise, Logan was still there.

"Um, Grandpa, Mom wants to see you," I said quietly. Grandma looked a little hurt, but then quickly covered it up as Grandpa got up and left the room.

**Was is horrible?? Did you love it? Hate it? Let me know by clicking the review button, okay? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another chapter for you guys! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah...I wish I owned Gilmore Girls..But I don't. But if I _did, _it wouldn't have ended like it did. **

_(Logan's point of view)_

I heard footfalls enter the waiting room, so I turned to see none other than my Ace. She smiled meekly at everyone, then told Richard that Lorelai wanted to see him first, and that Luke should go back to the diner. Luke had easily become my friend over the past twenty minutes. We talked business, we talked pleasure, he waved at us all as he reluctantly got up and left. Rory sighed, sitting down next to me, pulling out her cell phone. She opened it and dialed a phone number. After the fourth ring or so, someone finally answered.

"_Hello?"_ Christopher's voice through, sounding groggy.

"Hi Dad, it's me Rory."

"_Oh, hey kiddo. Is everything okay? Are you alright?" _He asked, anxiety coloring his tone.

"I'm okay. Mom isn't though. She got into a car accident and the doctors don't know if she's going to make it." You could hear shuffling around on the other end as he was putting clothes into a suitcase.

"_Hartford Memorial?" _He asked tightly.

"Yes."

"_I'll be there soon, I love you," _The line went dead.

Rory relaxed into the chair as her grandfather walked back into the room, looking more weary than when he left.

"Christopher is coming?" Emily asked, sounding a bit more than interested. Almost excited.

Rory nodded. Emily's face lit up almost immediately.

"Emily, Lorelai fell asleep, you can see her tomorrow," He said, tiredly. "Bye Rory, Logan." I personally liked him. He was one of the best Gilmore's. Emily sighed and got up, saying her farewells, leaving Rory and I to ourselves.

"So, are we staying in Stars Hallow, or are we staying here in Hartford?" I asked calmly.

She looked over at me, excitedly. "You mean, you want to go to Stars Hallow?"

"Oh, I don't see why not," I grinned. She looked so excited. "But you're going to drive there, if that's okay with you. I have no clue how to get there."

"Okay," She reminded me of sunshine when I saw that smile of hers.

We walked out of the hospital, and I wrapped my arm around her back to keep her a little closer so she wouldn't fall, plus, she still had my jacket, and frankly, it was very cold outside. She didn't object, but she blushed. I walked to the driver's side and opened the door for her and handed her the keys. She took them as she got in. I walked over to the other side and slid into the car. Rory stuck the key into the ignition, and my Porsche purred to life; all the dials lit up, and the radio began playing one of Brooke Waggoner's songs. She had that determined look in her eye as she put the car into reverse.

I couldn't help but laugh when the car automatically began backing up without her pressing down on the gas pedal and she jumped. "It's not funny," She said, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"I guess I should have warned you about that. But your face was priceless," I said, still shaking with laughter.

"Whatever you say," She mumbled. She leaned forward slightly as she eased out of the parking lot and onto the street. "How do you turn on the windshield wipers?" She broke the silence.

"On the left, see the lever? Just switch the third one on," I instructed her. She let her eyes drift over to the left and she did what I told her after a short moment of looking. The windshield wipers began to move at the perfect speed to keep the snow off.

"So what's Stars Hallow like?" I asked.

"It's hard to explain, so you're just going to have to wait and see," She smirked. "It's different from Hartford or really anywhere. I'm pretty sure that you could search the world, and you'll never find another place like it."

"I can't wait," I told her. I was honestly excited.

She continued to smile as she got onto the freeway. It was silent for a minute or two until my phone began to ring. I slid it open and tapped the speaker phone touch key.

"Logan here," I answered.

"Logan! Mate! Where are you?" My favorite Australian friend all but yelled over the phone.

"Heading to Stars Hallow," I returned.

"What? Where is that?" Finn retorted.

"It's a small town outside Hartford."

"Never heard of it. Why the hell are you going there?"

"Because my mom got into a car accident, and Logan is here keeping me company while she's in the hospital," Rory said, saving me for the second time this evening.

"...Rory?" Finn asked, uncertainty in voice.

"The one and only," She said dryly.

"Oh! Hello, love. I'm terribly sorry about your mum. Is she okay?"

"Hello, Finn," She rolled her eyes, "She's not doing so well, but I think she'll be okay in the end."

"That's good, love. Are you going to visit her tomorrow evening?" He asked.

"Yes...why?" Her eyes squinted slightly as she turned onto the ramp to get off the highway.

"I need you to call me when you see her, okay? Hmm...If you two will excuse me I see a feisty redhead."

"Bye, Finn," We said together. The line went dead.

"Are we almost there?" I asked in a mock-whine voice.

She sighed, feigning annoyance, "In about 15 minutes."

"Okay, good, 'cause I'm starving!" I groaned. She laughed lightly while rolling her eyes.

Soon after our playful banter, we approached a sign that said: _"Welcome to Stars Hallow!" _Her face lit up, and once again I found myself smiling. Stars Hallow was lit up with stocking Christmas lights hanging from every building. There was a book shop, some restaurant called "Al's Pancake World". There was a movie theater, and a movie rental store. There was also a small market, and Luke's Diner. Rory pulled to an easy stop in front of the diner.

We walked into the diner to see of the citizens sitting around chatting eagerly. The bell above the door rang to announce our entrance. Everyone one turned to look at us.

"Welcome home, Rory!" Several people called out.

She smiled. "Thank you!" Everyone turned back to their conversations.

"Hey, Rory, Logan. Would you like the usual?" Luke asked from behind the counter.

"Oh! Yes please. But cut out all the healthy stuff."

"And I'm guessing a Gilmore-sized cup of coffee?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

"You had to ask?"

"Can I get you anything, Logan?" Luke asked, pulling out his small notebook.

"I guess I'll have whatever Rory's having, minus the coffee, I think I'll have water instead," I replied. The first thing that came was a giant cup of coffee. It was 8:00 p.m and here she was, ordering coffee. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, I mean, this is Ace we're talking about here. Next came a rather large hamburger and fries. I could only eat half. She ate everything.

"I think we should get ice cream after this," She declared as she handed Luke a ten dollar bill, which he refused.

"How can you eat so much?' I asked her amused.

"I've been asking the same thing since I've met them," Luke answered from behind me. Rory simply shrugged.

"Bye, Luke!" She called as she walked out of the diner. I waved, and he waved back.

"Are you tired?" She asked, looking at me.

"Not really, what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking about going to the inn, if that's okay with you," She responded.

"Sounds great. But what happened to ice cream?" I countered.

"Sookie can make ice cream," She made it sound like it was the most obvious thing ever. I reached over and mussed up her hair before opening the car door for her. She stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed. She got into the driver's seat while I climbed into the passenger's side. She turned on my Porsche and easily pulled out of the parking space.

Within a time frame of seven minutes, we were at a dainty looking inn. She parked off to the side and got out. I followed her, in ease. She was walking along, not really paying much attention to how slick the ground was. She slipped and almost fell, but I caught her just in time.

"You okay, Ace?" I asked holding her in my arms a little bit longer than was necessary.

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks," She smiled up at me, the all familiar blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Good. Now let's get you inside before you fall and break something," I teased her. She sighed and rolled her eyes. The biting wind made me realize that Rory hadn't given me my jacket back. I was happy when we walked inside the Dragonfly Inn, just because it was very warm.

"Rory!" A man said from the front desk, with an authentic French accent.

"Hi, Michel!" Rory called back, grinning. She took off my jacket and hung it up on the coat rack. She stepped over to him to give him a hug.

"I am so sorry to hear about your mother, Sookie and I will drop by tomorrow..." He let his voice trail off into an awkward silence.

"How's Chin-chin and Paw-paw?" Rory asked, moving on to a different subject.

"Oh they are doing just fine! Unfortunately, they could not join me to a Celine Dion concert in Canada," He said, sighing. His eyes scanned the room, then falling on me.

"Ah, Rory, who is your friend?"

"Logan Huntzberger, sir," I said taking a few steps forward and shaking his hand.

"Huntzberger, I've heard that name! I read your father's newspaper," Michel told me.

"Did I hear Rory's name?"A motherly looking figure approached Ace, pulling her into a hug.

"Hi Sookie!" Rory said, hugging her back.

She pulled back, holding Rory at arms length. "I'm guessing ice cream, kiddo?"

"You guessed right!" Rory chuckled. Sookie turned to face me.

"Hi, I'm Sookie," She said turning to me and smiling. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy and her face was tear stained.

"Logan Huntzberger," I said quietly. I looked over at Ace. She rolled her eyes at me and she flapped her arms at me like a chicken. My eyes narrowed slightly.

"Come on, kiddos. Let's get you some ice cream," That one sentence touched me. She liked me. I was liked by at least two people here.

Rory grabbed my arm as we followed Sookie into the kitchen. "Chicken," She muttered under her breath.

"Oh yeah. I'm a chicken. Because chickens jump off of very high things with only an umbrella and a cord," I breathed. She snickered.

We walked into a very nice kitchen, filled with staff members and high-tech kitchen appliances.

"Oh, Sookie what happened?" Rory gaped at the burn mark on the wall above the stove.

"After Luke called, I ran out to go tell Michel. I forgot that I had something cooking, and the rest of the staff was out in the dining hall," Sookie explained, taking out some ice cream, two bowls, spoons, and ice cream condiments. She served us and not to my surprise, Rory put everything possible on her ice cream. Sookie asked us how school was going, how Ace's mom looked and how she was. After a while, Rory decided it was time to go.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Rory promised, putting our bowls into the sink and we left.

As soon as we were outside, Rory leaned into me. "How could you let me eat so much?" She groaned, clutching onto her stomach.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, "You're a grown adult. You should know better," I reminded her gently.

"So?" She challenged.

I merely shook my head and smirked. I opened the door for her and then walked to the other side. After the car warmed up, we drove back to the main part of town. She was upset with me. Why? I had no clue. I would talk to Luke tomorrow; he knew them better than anyone. We drove past Al's Pancake World again.

"Are we going to have pancakes for breakfast tomorrow?" I questioned.

"Don't talk to me about food. But okay. Luke has the best pancakes," She scolded.

"I meant at Al's Pancake World," I continued, pointing behind me.

She laughed. Hard. "They. Don't. Serve. Pancakes. There," She told me between laughs.

"What do they sell there then?" I said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Chinese food," She said, still shaking with laughter. I opened my mouth to speak. "Don't ask." We pulled into a gravel drive way. "This is my mom's house," She said, but it sounded more like she was talking to herself.

It was a two story, dainty, white house that had a certain charm to it. The left window was lit up. Rory looked slightly confused as we walked up to the porch. She paused to look at the door and turned the door knob. It was unlocked. Ace shrugged as we walked in. There was a shadow with an umbrella coming towards us. Rory paused as she leaned over to flick on the switch.

**Oh ho! Cliffhanger! Well, I'm gonna go upload another chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: See? I didn't lie! Another chapter for your enjoyment! **

"Kirk? What are you doing here?" Rory stared at him. Was he a boyfriend? An ex-boyfriend?

"Oh, hello Rory," He said pleasantly. "It was your mom's turn for me to stay at her house," He explained, leaning the umbrella against the wall.

"Oh, I see. My mom isn't going to be here for a while. She got into an accident."

"Oh, then I guess I'll just hang out with you guys, you know, if you don't mind," He shrugged.

"Let me make a quick call," She excused herself.

"Hi, I'm Kirk," He said casually.

"Logan," I said unsure about what to make of this guy. There was an awkward pause.

"_Hello?" _Babette answered the phone on the first ring.

"Hi Babette. It's me, Rory."

"_Rory! I'm so sorry to hear about your mom!"_ Babette cried.

"It's okay. Um, how did you hear about that?"

"_Miss Patty, news travels fast, sweetheart! Is there anything I can do for you?" _

"Actually, yes. Kirk is here-"

"_Say no more. Go ahead and send him over," _Babette interrupted.

"Thanks so much! Bye!" Rory said, sounding happier. She walked back over the foyer where Kirk and I were still standing. "Kirk, Babette and Morey want you to stay with them tonight," Rory told him.

"...Do I get to play with the cats?" Kirk asked.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask when you get there," She played the words in her favor. He skipped over to the living room and grabbed his suitcase.

"Bye Rory and Logan," He left.

"Well, that wasn't weird at all," I said lightly. She laughed.

"I'm assuming that you'll want to stay in my room," She changed the subject.

"Then where will you sleep?" I asked her as we sauntered into the living room.

"My mom's room," She stated simply.

"If you're sure," I replied.

"Positive," She walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a movie. She walked over to the T.V and put the movie in, while placing the cover on the coffee table. "Pippi Longstocking".

She sat down on the couch right next to me and pushed the play button. The title song began playing and she was singing along. "Sing along!" She urged.

"I don't even know the words, Ace," I pointed out. She hit the subtitles button and the lyrics came up. She looked at me expectantly. I began to mumble out the words, not really singing.

"Logan," She sighed. I turned a little to look at her. She was pouting slightly, using Bambi eyes.

I was a jerk. She just had the worst day ever and all she was asking me to do was sing. This time I sang along. I could practically feel her smile as we finished the rest of the song. I listened to her criticize the movie, and even I joined in, putting my own comments whenever I agreed. After the first 45 minutes, Ace began to quiet down until she was completely silent. I felt her body lean against mine. I looked over at her. She was fast asleep. I picked her up bridal-style and carried her up to her mom's room. I pulled the covers back and set her down. I pulled the covers back on top of her.

"Goodnight Ace," I breathed, then pressed my lips to her forehead and let them linger there for a few seconds. I closed the door quietly behind me and walked back downstairs. It bothered me that I was not a commitment-type of guy, but I was ready and willing to change all of that for Rory. I sighed as I turned off the television and ventured off to find Rory's room. It was right off the kitchen, so not too hard to find. I opened the door and immediately plopped down on the bed. I was more tired than I thought. I set the alarm on my phone for 7:00 a.m....

xx

I fell out of bed when the alarm went off; I wasn't expecting that. I looked around the room. It took me a second to realize where I was and why I was here. I got up and looked at my reflection in the large mirror. I ran my fingers through my hair to mess it up like I did every morning. It decided to stay flat on my head today. Well, fine then. I walked out into the kitchen and yawned. First things first, I needed to write a note to Rory telling her I would be out for a little while. I grabbed a random pen that was sitting on the table and a post-it note. I wrote out the note quickly and went upstairs. I silently opened the door and put the note on her night stand. She was still out cold. I stared at her for a moment before leaving again. Okay, nest thing on the list was Luke's Diner. I would get something to eat for me and get something for Ace and then head up to Yale to get fresh clothes for the both of us.

I had a peaceful drive to the diner. When I got to the diner it was barely opening. Luke opened the door for me.

"Morning, Logan," Luke said, pulling down a chair from one of the tables.

"Good morning," I said, helping him with the rest of the chairs.

"Rory's not with you?" He asked, making conversation.

"Nah, she's still asleep," I responded casually.

"Let me guess, after the diner you guys went to the inn, ate ice cream, and on the way to her house, she got mad at you for letting her eat so much, and then you watched Pippi Longstocking," Luke chuckled.

"Actually, yes," I was surprised.

"It happens every Friday," Luke continued. "And she made fun of the movie, and made you sing along."

I nodded.

"Well congratulations, you've been Gilmored," He continued to laugh.

"They made you do that, too?"

"Oh definitely. So the usual for Rory, I guess and for you?"

"Um, just some scrambled eggs will do," I shrugged. He nodded, walking back to the kitchen. For the rest of the time we talked about sports and other little things. He handed me a box full of food and a tray filled with four cups of coffee. We both stared at the food before laughing. I left easily and drove back to the house. I slipped in and put the food in the refrigerator and left again.

**Ta da! I have just a little editing to do, so I'm not exactly sure if I'm going to get the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow afternoon. Maybe if I get lots of happy reviews I'll update tonight! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry guys! I was extremely busy towards the end of the school year, I had to retype everything my cousin deleted and I've been gone all this summer so far. So I really am sorry. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Its like a part 1 kind of deal. I still have to finish the part 2 of the chapter, but I'm giving you as much as I can! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. If I did, season 7 would have ended better. :)**

_(Rory's point of view)_

Blah. I felt like I was waking up too early. Hmm. I don't remember walking up here last night. I rolled over to look at the clock. There was a yellow post-it note covering the time. I peeled it off and read it:

_Ace, _

_I had to run an errand, I should be back around 11. There is food from Luke's Diner (and coffee) in the fridge, it just needs to be microwaved. I'll see you soon,_

_ -Logan _

That was nice of him, getting me food. I looked back over at the clock. Ugh. 9:51 a.m. I rolled out of bed and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I opened the fridge to find four cups of coffee and a container of food. I put the coffee in the microwave first and then the food. Ah, glorious food. It was delicious. After I was done, I walked back upstairs and into my mom's bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I pulled out her curling iron and make up bag; I redid my hair and my face.

"There, I look exceptional," I muttered to myself. I looked back over at the clock. 10:49! Logan was coming home soon. I decided to preoccupy myself with looking for things that would entertain Mom at the hospital. I decided that Jane Austen would do for books as I took them from the bookshelf. Now, for CDs. I grabbed our old CD player and checked to see what was inside: Barry Manilow. I heard the familiar sound of a car driving on the loose gravel. I put the things down on the little desk and ran over to the window. Sure enough, it was a flashy silver Porsche. I watched Logan head over to the trunk. I shook my head. Okay, yes, I liked him, but I couldn't show that! I went back over to the box of Cd's. I grabbed another Barry Manilow along with Jimmy Buffet, U2, and Celine Dion. The door clicked open, and I had to keep myself from smiling...

_(Logan's point of view)_

"Morning, Ace," I grinned, setting the two suitcases down by me in the living room.

"Hello Logan," She smiled back at me.

"I brought fresh clothes," I told her, eyeing the luggage.

"All the way from Yale?" She asked, astonished.

"Yep, Paris was so kind as to pack for you."

"Thanks, so much," She looked at me straight in the eye.

"My pleasure, Ace. So what have you been up to?"

"Well, I'm trying to find my mom things to do at the hospital. I have some books she'll like and I have a few cds, but I can't find the Go-Gos or the Bangles. But I think I know where to find them," She headed for the bathroom to go and change into something clean. She came out wearing a royal blue sweater with a lacy camisole underneath and dark blue jeans. She proceeded for the stairs and I followed her.

We walked into Lorelai's room, and Rory's phone began to ring. She opened it and hit the speaker phone.

"Hello?" She asked, crawling under the bed. I stared.

"Gilmore, how's your mom?" Paris asked.

"I think she's doing okay. I haven't seen her yet...Jimmy Choo's! I'm borrowing these..."She murmured.

"So you're there with Huntzberger?" She asked blandly.

"Yep."

"Ugh. I hate him," She grumbled.

"Love you too, Paris," I said dryly. Rory snickered.

"Damn it Gilmore! Am I on speaker phone?" She demanded.

"Yes, because I am currently under my mom's bed looking for two CDs. Oh look! I found the Bangles!" Rory sounded excited.

"Hey, Ace I think I found the Go-Gos," I said, looking on Lorelai's dresser.

"Oh perfect! Um. I think I'm stuck. Paris I'll call you in fifteen minutes, I promise."

"Okay, Bye," Paris muttered and hung up.

" You're stuck?" I asked her, amused.

"Yes, I'm stuck. Can you lift up the mattress?" She responded.

"I think so," I walked over to the bed and pushed the mattress up so it was standing up straight. I leaned over by Rory to find out what happened. There was a nail sticking out of the floor, and it caught on her belt loop. I pulled the nail out and offered a hand to help Ace back up on her feet. Another blush creeped up on her cheeks as she took my hand.

"Are we ready to go?" She asked quietly, grabbing the Go-Gos CD on the dresser. I put the mattress back in place.

"Sure," I nodded. We walked down the stairs and I grabbed everything else that she was planning to bring with her. I watched her open her phone to call Paris back. We put everything in the car and got in.

**I'd really like to dedicate this chapter to Meg-Breanne. She's pretty much the only reason that this chapter is up. ^^; Also, I'd like some reviews, pretty please? Tell me how much you hate/love this story, and I'd really like a good laugh. So you should put something amusing in the review too! **


End file.
